He is Different
by ANIME-TALES
Summary: Sometimes, spoken words are not needed to form a connection with someone. Grimmjow learns this under some not-so-favorable conditions. (I CHANGED THE FORMAT! It was an editing mistake on my part. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. So I came up with this idea randomly and decided to go with it. So here we go. Just imagine it being written in a journal or something (that would probably add to the story). Okay, Tell me what you think!**

February 3rd

New school number 3 in one year. And now they're making me write in this stupid journal. They say since I'm mute, I have to somehow "get my thoughts down since I don't talk to anyone". Well, that's what I get for going to a crappy public school with a crappy psych. department. I don't even need psychological help, I'm perfectly fine. The teachers and psychologist treat me like I'm crazy, and it's only the first day. Well, not like the students treated me any better on my first day, anyway. They stared at me and I knew they were judging me, I saw it in their eyes. They were just too scared to say anything. I mean, I would be too. I'm a 6 foot 4 guy who's really muscular…not to mention my natural (or unnatural, depending on who you ask) blue hair. I probably look like some crazy druggie who stabs puppies on his spare time. But, I'm far from that. I hate it how people immediately judge me as soon as they find out that I can't talk. Yeah, it would be nice to have a friend, but I'm fine alone with just my thoughts. So anyway, Dr. Kurostuchi (the creepy old school psychologist that wears odd theatrical makeup) told me that my first entry in this journal should be one to introduce myself. So here I go:

I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and I am 18 years old. I am a senior (YES!) in high school. I get straight A's so I guess you can say I'm pretty smart. But I'm no goody-two-shoes. I get detentions, I pick fights, and I talk back. I like football and science and art and fighting. I wasn't always mute. In fact, people used to have a hard time getting me to shut the fuck up. My muteness was caused by an event that I'm not gonna write down because I know that creepy old fucker Kurostuchi is gonna read this (Hey, Dr. Kurostuchi! What's up?) and I don't feel like having him analyze me even more. Let's just say that event took place 5 years ago and that it was terrible.

Uh…I don't know what I wanna do as an adult. I kinda wanna be a biologist but that job requires me getting into college and me and my mom don't have the money for that. So I'll probably just work at the convenience store, where I work now. I can probably work my way up to manager, maybe. Anyway, me and my mom live in a run-down apartment on the bad side of town. We're both like…super poor. But happy. And she taught me that happiness is all that matters. My mom is my favorite person.

This journal thing sucks I'm done.

Still Fucking February 3rd

Kurostuchi said I didn't write enough. I wrote down "I dunno what to write about" on a piece of paper, made it into a paper airplane, and threw it at his head. He got really mad and it was pretty funny to watch. Anyway, he told me to write about my day so I guess I will write about my shitty first day of Central Square High School.

Well I got walked to my first class (English) with the guidance counselor following behind me. When we got to the correct classroom she pushed in front of me and opened the door. As we walked in, the rowdy class hushed and started to stare at me. Some of the girls were giggling and I rolled my eyes (I'm good looking, apparently). I followed the counselor (Ms. Nemu, her name is) to the front of the room and we stood staring at the class for a moment.

"Good morning, class" she said. A series of mumbled "good mornings" and "hi's" followed. I think I even heard one "fuck off".

"This is a new student. He will be spending the rest of the school year here with us." She continued. Utter silence followed her statement.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Ukitake. The English teacher. Why don't you introduce yourself?" the nice looking English teacher said. I sighed and turned around to the white board. I took a marker and scribbled "I'm Grimmjow. I don't talk and don't give me shit about it."

"Grimmjow, please erase that immediately. I do not tolerate swear words in my classroom." Mr. Ukitake said. I rolled my eyes, erased the word "shit" and replaced it with "crap". I gave him an "is that better" face and he frowned. Some random cheeky ass kid decided to mess with me, though.

"Why can't you talk…like you're writing on the board and that's pretty much the same thing." He called from the back of the class. This kid had red spikey hair and a bunch of tattoos. I was about to walk over and punch him in his face when a short girl with black hair punched him for me.

"Are you some kind of idiot, Renji?" she said. The idiot named Renji clutched his abused shoulder and slunk into his seat.

"I was just curious…" he mumbled to no one in particular. The teacher then cleared his throat.

"Okay, Grimmjow. Take a seat." He said. I looked around the class and found a seat next to some orange headed scowling kid. I dragged my feet over to the desk and sat in it. I took out my notebook and pencil and pretended to pay attention to the lecture about grammar and punctuation. I'm a natural at English, I could have taken a nap if I wanted to.

But I decided to look around at the people I will probably be spending the rest of my high school career with. In front of me was a tall, lanky guy with long greasy black hair and a bandana wrapped around his head covering his eye. He looked like a thug, a guy who liked to pick fights. I smirked. I would love to fight him one day. I looked behind me and there was a purple-haired girl chewing gum and smirking seductively. She winked at me when I looked at her and I grimaced.

"Hey, Grimmjow." She said. I stared at her for a bit before I turned to the front of the class again. Halfway through the period, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at the girl with a bored expression.

"So…need anyone to show you around?" she asked while twirling a piece of her purple hair with her finger. I shook my head no and started to turn back around.

"C'mon. You're new and you don't talk, lemme help you out!" she whined. I was about to write "NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" on her notebook when someone interrupted me.

"Cirrucci, could you stop flirting for like…5 minutes, maybe?" the kid with the orange hair said. I looked over at him gratefully. I couldn't stop looking at his unnaturally orange hair, though. I guess he saw where I was looking and frowned.

"Hey, you shouldn't be staring at my hair when it looks like you have blue flames sprouting out of your scalp." He said coolly. At first I frowned but then I started to chuckle. He was pretty funny.

"My name is Ichigo, by the way. I figured it would be nice if you met someone who isn't a total idiot." He said while glancing at Cirrucci. "Oh, and don't worry about the red-headed idiot, Renji. He's dense and has no verbal filter but…he means no harm."

I nodded at him. His name was funny, since I remember reading somewhere in those language kids' books that "ichigo" means "strawberry". We both looked up when we heard the sound of the teacher's voice.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you are making friends, however please save that for after class." Mr. Ukitake said. He nodded and got back to work. I scribbled down, "thanks, strawberry" on a piece of notebook paper, crumpled it up, and threw it on his desk. I glanced over at him as he was opening it up and saw his features change into an amused look of shock. He then frowned. He turned to me, smirked, and flipped me the bird. I laughed and returned my attention to the front of the class.

Yeah today was overall really sucky but I made a sorta-kinda acquaintance. So I guess that's successful.

The rest of the day was pretty much sucky as hell with people staring at me and girls flirting with me and me flipping people off, and I'm not gonna write about that (fuck off Kurostuchi).

Anyway, see ya I guess (I don't know how to end this thing).

**So just a prelude to the rest of the story. Tell me if you like it!**

**P.S. to people that read my other story Daycare: I'm working on the chapter now. This idea for a story kind of distracted me so…yeah. **

**Remember to review! (sorry that it was in a weird format before ^.^)**


	2. EXPLANATIONS (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey guys,

Obviously I haven't updated in forever, and part of that is because I was really busy with finals. So after finals, I started writing again and MY LAPTOP BROKE AND ERASED THE WHOLE NEW CHAPTER (along with all of my other important files)((I'm working on figuring out my backup system))! :( So yeah first things first, I need to get a new laptop (in a week or so?). And since school is almost out, I'm going to have a lot of time to write. So please bare with me. I just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't disappear off of the face of the earth :)

All in all, you can expect updates soon.

Okay, love you guys, bye.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Some homophobia and strong language. **

**Tuesday, February 4****th**

It's only my second day at this high school and I already hate it. Kurostuchi says I should try to make some friends. I don't need to make friends. I'm fine by myself. What does he know…

He told me he would stop reading my journal as long as I write in it every day. I gladly took his offer.

Anyway, I decided to move my seat away from Cirrucci in English to avoid her attempts of flirtation. I moved my seat to the back left corner next to a quiet Spanish guy. He told me his name was Chad. He was extremely tall, about two inches taller than me, and he had flowy brown hair that covered his eyes. He wore a floral Hawaiian shirt which was kind of weird, but hey, I don't judge. He didn't try to make pointless conversation, asking dumb shit like "so, why don't you talk?" or "were you born that way?". He just told me his name and that it was nice to meet me. I liked that.

So yesterday, I didn't have to deal with lunch time since I was sorting out my schedule and stuff in the guidance office. But today was a whole different story. When it was lunch period, I got on line and waited. When I got up to where you choose the food, I was trying to decide between the brown goop with the French fries or the grey hamburger and French fries. I stared at the choices with disgust on my face. I guess I was taking too long because the lunch lady yelled at me.

"Hey, what do you want?" she said impatiently. I looked at the choices again. "C'mon! Speak up." I looked at her with annoyance. If only I could speak up, I had some choice words that I wanted to scream in her face, but I just pointed to the grey burger. She slapped it on a tray, gave me a pile of fries, and spooned a serving of unwanted green beans. I took the tray, paid for the "food", and stepped out of the line.

My next task was to find a place to sit. I looked around the lunchroom and saw faces looking back at me. Some were mean, some were friendly, and some were suggestive. I spotted Chad and wondered if I should sit next to him. He was sitting with some other people I recognized from my English class like the little black haired girl and the idiot tattooed red head. I also saw the orange haired kid, Ichigo. I decided to sit with them, since I kind of knew them, I guess.

As I walked over, Ichigo looked up and made eye contact with me.

"Hey, Grimmjow! Over here!" he called. I walked over and sat next to him. I nodded in Chad's direction and he nodded back. Across from me was the black haired girl and to her right was Renji. Ichigo was to my left and a bunch of other people I didn't know surrounded me.

"Hey, I'm Rukia." The black haired girl said. I nodded at her. She pointed at Renji. "This is Renji, I'm sure you've heard of him." Renji sheepishly smiled and waved.

"Hey, sorry about before." He said. Normally, I would have ignored him but he seemed pretty genuine. I nodded.

"I'm Orithime!" a girl with big boobs and light orange hair said. "I can make you food if you want! To welcome you to our school!"

Ichigo then leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Don't eat her food. Unless you like ice cream and red bean paste mixed together." I internally gagged and kept a note of that. "So, hi again. I see you met Chad already. I think you two will get along." I pulled out a piece of paper and and scribbled: _yeah, he's pretty cool. He doesn't ask a lot of questions. I like that._

"Yeah, he's cool. So where did you move from?"

_The south side of Lawrenceville, like the real shitty part. Here is better, I guess. _

"Ugh, that town. I used to live there. Me, my dad, and my sisters moved out of there when my mom got attacked and killed in the streets a couple years back. Just the thought of that town made me shudder."

You see, the thing about being mute is that awkward silences are about 100% more awkward. I honestly didn't know what to say so it was just me sitting there with my pencil fidgeting in my hand and my face all scrunched up in thought. He saw my difficulty in generating a response and smiled genuinely.

"It's okay, man. I got over it a while ago. Anyway, this town isn't much better. Yeah, the crime is lower but the people here can still be shitty." He said.

_Yeah, I already experienced that. _

"Yeah…oh, shit. I gotta get to Mr. Kensei's class to retake a history test or he will probably beat the living crap out of me. See ya, Grimmjow." He got up and waved to the rest of the table. "See ya, everyone." They all said their goodbyes and then continued eating. I realized that I didn't even touch my food but then decided that it was probably for the better. I didn't want food poisoning.

The rest of the day was dull and boring until after school. So, I had to stay after class for Mr. Aizen's chemistry class. Apparently, chucking a piece of paper that says, "Who the fuck cares?" at his head wasn't acceptable, so I had to write a thorough essay about what we learned in class that day. He thought I wasn't paying attention, but honestly I didn't need to. I already knew about stoichiometry, so after he read my comprehensive paper on the origins and methods of stoichiometry (without using notes, might I add) he was clearly dumbfounded. He frowned and told me to leave immediately. I smirked, gave him a salute, and stalked out of the class room.

As I made my way out of the front entrance to the late busses, I heard some noises that sounded like fighting. Naturally, I followed the sound to the side of the building. I saw three guys, one of them being the black-haired eye-patch kid from English class, ganging up on…Ichigo. Yes, strawberry Ichigo. They weren't fighting yet, though. Just some verbal abuse.

"Hey, fag. What are you hanging around out here for? Waiting for your boyfriend?" Eye-patch guy said while smirking.

"Why don't you fuck off and mind your own goddamn business and go on with your shitty life." Ichigo snapped back proudly, with no fear.

"Shut up! Gay whores like you shouldn't be talking so big when you can't defend yourself." Another guy said. He was extremely tall and grossly muscular with a really weird haircut.

"I can defend myself perfectly fine against big, hideous muscle-heads like you. Anyway, I'm going home. I don't wanna hang around you nasty fuckers anymore." He said while walking away. Eye-patch guy grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He brought his arm back, in preparation to hit Ichigo square in the jaw. I was about to run in and help when Ichigo dodged, grabbed his arm, and flipped the guy (a good 5 inches taller than him, mind you) onto his back. He winced in pain and growled.

"You've done it now, fag." He said. Suddenly, all three guys started to attack him. I was about to run in again to help, but Ichigo was doing a really great job of fighting them off. I was really impressed; I've never seen anyone fight so well. I was smiling like an idiot by then; the three guys were sporting bruises and bloody noses. Suddenly, the third guy, a dude with slicked back black hair and funky eyebrows, pulled out a small pocket knife. Ichigo clearly looked stunned as the guy slashed him across the face. Ichigo put his hand over his face and fell on his ass. I gasped and before I could even think about anything, I was kicking the knife out of the guy's hand.

He started to say, "What the fuck?" and that's when I kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over, coughing up some blood. I turned to the other guys and kicked each of them in the head before they had the time to realize what the hell was going on. The fell on the floor and cried out in pain.

"C'mon, guys. The fag's boyfriend is here to save his dumb ass." The eye-patch guy muttered. They stood up slowly, clutching their injured parts. I would have said something like "get the fuck away from here you nasty pieces of shit" but, you know, I couldn't. But I think my glare said that for me because they stumbled away into the street and into an alley.

I then turned my attention to Ichigo, who was sitting up gaping at me. I thought he would be knocked out cold because of the cut to his face, but he seemed coherent.

"Wow, that was awesome." He said while standing up. He lost his balance and clutched onto my shoulder to hold him steady. "Whoa, kinda dizzy." I put him back on the ground and removed his hand from his face. He had a semi-deep cut that went from his right temple to the middle of his chin.

"It's not that bad." He said. "He would have gotten my eye if I didn't move out of the way fast enough." He was right. I thought the wound would be much worse than it was. It was still pretty deep, though. He a good amount of blood, too. That's probably why he was so dizzy. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from my backpack and started to write.

_This doesn't look like it needs stitches, but I think you're gonna need some butterfly tape, at least. _

"Okay, Mr. Doctor. My dad owns a clinic close by but I don't wanna go there. He hates it when I get into fights."

_You can come to my house, I have some stuff there. _

"Really? Thanks a lot."

_Are you okay to walk? Take my gym shirt and hold it against your face to stop the bleeding and put your hoodie up so when we go on the bus you don't draw too much attention._

"Good idea." He said while standing up. We boarded the late bus and sat down. It took about five minutes to get to my apartment. We got off the bus and a took out the keys to get into the apartment. Before I could open the door my mom swung open the front door.

"Grimmy, you're home!" she squealed while hugging me. She looked over at Ichigo and smiled. "And you brought a friend! You made friends!" I sighed and gestured for Ichigo to go inside. I saw him hiding his laughter under my gym shirt and frowned. Count on my mom to embarrass me in front of a person that might become my friend later.

"What's your name? I'm Nel, Grimmy's mom." She said.

"I'm Ichigo. We go to school together." He said.

"Why do you have that on your face? Oh! You're bleeding!" she squealed. She turned to me and I signed to her: _he got hurt. I'm going to patch him up. _"Oh, okay. Be careful." She said. I nodded.

I tapped Ichigo's shoulder and gestured for him to follow me into the bathroom. He took a seat on the toilet as I closed the door. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some rubbing alcohol, Neosporin, cotton swabs, butterfly tape, and gauze.

"Your mom is so sweet…Grimmy." He said teasingly. I scowled and started to work on his face. I took the blood soaked T-shirt off his face and wiped it down with some wet gauze.

"So, you use sign language with her?" he asked. I nodded. "That's really cool. I always wanted to learn sign language. Of course I wouldn't really have a reason to know it but…It would be cool." I nodded again while dabbing his wound with rubbing alcohol.

"Owwww. That hurts." He whined. I gave him a 'no shit, Sherlock' look and continued cleaning his cut.

"So, how do you know to do all of this medical stuff? You seem to know more than me, and I am the son of a doctor and I get into fights a lot." He said. I looked around for a pen and paper but there was none in the bathroom. I ran over to my room across the hall, grabbed what I needed, and came back.

_I've been in A LOT of fights. I'm always the one to patch myself up since we don't have to money to go to the doctor. Plus, this stuff interests me. Why do you always get in fights?_

"Well, the population of our school consists of a lot of homophobes. Violent homophobes. And if you haven't noticed, I am openly gay. I can usually beat them up pretty easily but Ginjo pulled out a knife this time and I wasn't prepared for that."

_I hate judgmental people. People like fighting me because they think I'm a timid guy who doesn't talk. And it's really dumb of them because I'm 6' 4" and I beat 'em up pretty easily. _

He nodded. "I know the feel, man." He checked his watch and sighed. "It's 6:30 already? My dad is probably going crazy. Thanks for this, Grimmjow, even though it was probably useless because he's gonna see this huge ugly cut on my face and know I've been fighting."

_Come up with an excuse._

"Like what? 'Oh, father, I was walking around minding my own business when I slipped on a banana peel and landed face first into a butcher knife that happened to be laying on the ground on a diagonal angle that exactly produced this cut'. Yup, sounds realistic."

I laughed and shrugged. He walked out of the bathroom and made his way toward the front door. My mom ran out of the kitchen.

"You're leaving so soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get home. Thanks for having me though. See ya, Grimmjow." He said while walking out of the door.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said. "I live nearby."

"Okay bye!" she called out of the door. She shut the door and sighed contently. "I'm so proud of you Grimmy, you made a friend."

_Yeah, he's cool. _

So I guess I made a friend-ish thing. Which is big news because I haven't been close to anyone in forever. Wow, I wrote a lot. My hand hurts. I'm stopping.

**Sorry for the wait! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
